Adventures Of The World
by deathmonkeys11
Summary: This is the about what Hiccup and Toothless get into after fleeing Berk. Happens after Hiccup is chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. The battle against the Red Death doesn't happen. Might become a crossover.
1. Introduction

Free. Free from the bullying. Free from the oppressive ideals of Vikings. Free from Berk. Hiccup decided to think of being unrestricted rather than the sadness that welled up in his chest. The type of sadness that one only gets from leaving the only home, if he could ever call it that, that he had ever known.

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Toothless's whine.

"I'm alright Bud, just a little stuck in the past." Hiccup reassured Toothless.

Hiccup surveyed the vast and mysterious sea surrounding them. Off in the distance to the south he could see tiny specks that are islands.

"Hey Bud, how 'bout we rest over on those islands."

Hiccup heard what he thought was an agreeing sound from Toothless.


	2. Chapter 1 The First Day

At The Island

After getting all their things unpacked, Hiccup began to worry about the future and his ability to survive.

"Hey Toothless, could you teach me how to hunt?" Hiccup inquired.

Toothless rolled his eyes and sent him a look that obviously meant " Silly human, I shall hunt for us."

"No Toothless just think about it ok? Like what if we get separated and have to survive by ourselves? If you don't teach me how to survive, I probably won't."

Toothless's eyes softened and finally submitted to Hiccups idea. Because he couldn't let his thin clumsy human die. Toothless motioned for Hiccup to follow him into the woods. As they traveled through the forest, Hiccup knew he was being too loud and was trying to be extra quiet, but he was just to clumsy. He kept tripping over roots and stepping on fallen branches that sent a loud crack sounding throughout the forest probably alerting every animal in a 20 mile radius.

After a while of just marching through the woods, Hiccup began to get the hang of stealth, and finally happened upon a buck and 2 doe. Hiccup realized that he didn't even have a suitable weapon to hunt longer distances than he could throw his knife.

Everyone except Gobber had known that he was an expert knife thrower. He could hit a plate at 20 yards. He had figured that if he wasn't able to use a hammer, sword or axe, then he probably wouldn't have been accepted at Berk. So he decided that he would keep it a secret from everyone else. Well everyone but Gobber, he couldn't really hide a lot from Gobber.

While Hiccup was distracted, Toothless had snuck up on the 3 deer. Pouncing on them, he quickly slit their throats with his razor sharp claws. Hiccup was finally broken out of his thoughts when Toothless suddenly dropped the bloody corpses of the deer practically on his lap. With blood dripping from his soaked clothes they started back towards their little camp with Toothless dragging the deer behind.

When they finally made it back it was already dark out. Hiccup was trying to figure out how to skin one of the deer without getting drenched in blood.

"Ok so do I just ... well that's just fantastic" Hiccup said dryly as he was splattered all over in blood after trying to make a simple cut around the deer's throat so he could peel the skin off.

After a couple tries and being covered in multiple layers of blood, he finally managed to skin and chop up the deer in to small chunks.

"Thanks for your help Toothless," Hiccup said sarcastically, "I really appreciated it."

Toothless replied with his dragonic laugh.

"I wonder what tomorrow is saving for us." said iccup as he gazed at the stars.


	3. Chapter 2 Morning Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon no matter how much I wish.

Last Chapter

"I wonder what tomorrow is saving for us."

Morning

As the sun's rays aroused Hiccup from his slumber, Toothless was wide awake trying to smell the particular scent that had woken him up.

"Mornin' Toothless." mumbled the half awake Hiccup that was suffering from a serious case of bed head.

Toothless huffed a greeting in Hiccup's direction. After he greeted Hiccup, he finally caught the ellusive scent. And it smelled like onions? and a wiff a donkey? What? The whole time Hiccup had been observing Toothless while he was in his trance to find the scent.

"Toothless? You alright Bud?" inquired Hiccup, "You're acting a bit strange."

Toothless shook his head to try and clear out the weird smell. Then bounded over to Hiccup and started licking his face to get him up and ready for their morning flight.

"Hahaha alright alright!" Hiccup managed to speak inbetween the bouts of laughter caused by Toothless, "We'll go as soon as I get dressed."

Toothless gave a triumphant grin to Hiccup and went over to his saddle to try and get it ready so they could get to fly faster.

After getting dressed, he put Toothless's saddle on and then mounted him. Slipping his foot into the stirrup, they took off at an unbelievable speed. The wind whipping through his hair and clothes, the brisk cold feeling like a slap to the face. But it didn't feeling painful, no it felt exilarating!

After a couple hours out in the air they decided to head back to their campsite.

"Hey bud, today we should explore the island," Hiccup started, "maybe there will be a rare type of dragon, or some exotic wild animals, although I dought they will be exotic, we're only like a days flight south of Berk."

Toothless just stared at his rider while he rambled on about what they might find and if they haven't already, record them.

"And I sure hope we don't run into those rabid vikings." Hiccup exagerated.

Toothless grunted in agreement even if Hiccup had meant it as a half-joke half-serious statment. He really didn't like those sharp and shiny things that hurt a lot when they hit dragons. Although that was probably one of the reasons why he was always hanging in the background, never being seen and never going into the viking's village to steal food. He didn't want his head mounted upon some wall in a viking village.

When they landed in their campsite, Hiccup grabbed his bag and packed it with yak jerky, a canteen of water, his book that he used for writing and drawing.

"Come on Toothless, lets go exploring!" Hiccup exclaimed in an excited voice.

And cliffhanger! I literally just whipped this up so if you could review and give me some costructive critisism please. Thanks for reading my first story, I really do hope that you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, not even a sliver of it.**

 **At The Island**

 **3rd Person POV**

Up in the air, they figured out that the island they were staying on was linked up to many other islands. The chain of nine islands formed a rugged U shape. In total, only three of the nine islands were inhabited. At the two islands that ended the chain, there were one settlement on each, both flying the same flag. It had a forest green background with a giant green and blue scaled sea serpent bearing it's fangs, coiled around a mountain of gold ingots.

In the middle of the chain, on the biggest island of them all, the town had a different flag. It had a black background with a white skull silently screaming. Inside the skull, fire leapt out through the sides of the skull and it's eye sockets, kissing the edges of the multiple flags hanging around the bustling town.

Hiccup and Toothless were too high up for the citizens to actually notice. Sure they might look up, but all they would see is a black dot the size of a raven, maybe two. And all Vikings know to never mess with ravens without fearing the wrath of the gods. After thinking about which tribe to visit first, Hiccup and Toothless decided to try the serpent tribe at the end of the island chain because they were smaller than the other tribe.

As Hiccup and Toothless descended ,they headed for the opposite side of the island that the village occupied. When they landed, Hiccup immediately hopped off and took off all the gear Toothless had been carrying. He decided to leave the saddle on just incase they needed to be prepared for a quick getaway.

"Hey Bud, I'm going to check out the village and see if there is a blacksmith. I need to make some new tools, also I want to experiment with some weapons. I mean, I already have some throwing knives but I need something more substantial. Maybe some daggers or large knives." Said Hiccup. By the end of him talking, he was more muttering to himself than trying to communicate with Toothless. Hiccup said a quick farewell to Toothless after telling him to wait until he comes back. Toothless grumbled a reluctant goodbye not wanting to be left alone.

Upon reaching the outskirts of the village, Hiccup thought to himself," Oh no, how am I going to explain how I got here and why I seem to be lacking the means to actually get here." After thinking about what his excuse will be, he finally decided on using the oh so popular "I was shipwrecked" excuse. After choosing his excuse, he mustered up the courage to walk into the village. He managed to make it twenty feet into the now labeled port/trading village before being called out by one of the many guards patrolling the borders of their village.

"Oi! You there! Come 'ere!" called out a boulder of a man wearing only a chestplate for armour and carrying a huge hammer.

"Well there goes my idea of not making a scene." muttered Hiccup as the people around him stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

 **And cut. Here's my 3rd chapter, I hope everyone likes it. Just a reminder, if you do see any errors or mistakes, please tell me. And since this is my first story maybe throw in some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, I might update sometime this weekend or upcoming week if I'm not overloaded with homework.**


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Eat My Ass


End file.
